Mutual Lust
by Krist Lee Chiao
Summary: The Uchiha brothers share a hidden, mutual feeling of love and lust. Can they be together ? If yes, what would they tell the others ? If not, then are they destined to suffer just because they're brothers ? Check out to find the answers. ItaSasu. Yaoi smut.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: i do not own the characters._**

**_Credits: this piece of fiction is done by me therefore the credits to me as well..Uchiha Kaname and Uchiha Norio and non-official, fadmade characters that i created. Note that i will be using those two characters in my other fics. _**

**_Warnings: Yaoi hardcore smut. Incest and brothercest._**

**_Thank you!_**

Chapter 1

His beautiful eyelashes fluttered like black butterflies as he started to awaken. Uchiha Itachi was not in a quite good mood already, he presumed today's gonna be just another annoying and stressful day, but he never knew what was to happen. He groaned and sighed, he was totally not in the mood to get up for work. The sleepy itachi turned and reached his hand under his pillow, looking for his phone.

"Tch..." muttered the Uchiha fellow, as he heard his phone fall off the bed. Itachi was always a sharp person, who took notice of all slight things, and he considered small things in the morning as fortune tellers that tell him everyday's mood. He then sighed and grabbed his blanket and moved it away as he got up, showing his naked upper body.

The irritated fellow had been fantasizing all night about his younger brother; he'd been developing a secret crush on him for many years. Itachi had been wanting to confirm whether his brother also has any feelings for him. Anyway, it was _embarrassing_; what kind of a 20 year old working college student is he, to fall in love with his 13 year old brother, not only that, but also to get hard at the thought of thinking about him and get himself off at night?. Itachi just could not easily go and confess, that would be too weird and it might scare his brother off, it even might create awkward gap in their close brotherhood.

The yawning lazy-eyed Itachi picked up his phone off the floor, rubbing one eye.

"Oh crap..! I'm already this late…Boss's going to lecture me for this" he said, realising that he had something important do to at work today, and he can't take the day off. He had to hurry and get himself together, because his boss was kind of stern and not easy going.

The topless Uchiha opened his closet and changed to his usual casual white shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans. Then he searched for his hairband, it was nowhere to be found, and he couldn't go to work with his long hair open like this. Hands on both of his sides, he shrugged and rolled his eyes, his hairband was obviously put in its usual place, on the nightstand next to his bed. Itachi quickly brushed his hair and gathered it, tying it up into the usual ponytail.

The hurried late fellow left the house without eating any breakfast; he got into his luxurious black car which was parked in their garage, and drove at a high speed to his work place. He rushed out the car as soon as he switched off the engine; heading inside the building. He walks in to find his boss and workmates busy in an important meeting.

"Oh.." he gulps. He had forgotten about this, because he was busy with _something_ else last night.

"Well, Uchiha-san…" said a stern deep voice of an old man. "Have a seat." Said the boss with a sharp glare he gave to the late employee.

Itachi nodded in response and attended the rest of the meeting with the others. He didn't like the way the boss spoke to him. Anyway it was very unusual that the Uchiha Itachi is late and was seemingly unfocused in the meeting. He'd been too busy trying shoo off the dirty thoughts about Sasuke, for it was especially not a good idea to get hard during a meeting, at his workplace.

Randomly glancing at others whose eyes were focused at the boss, he found the prodigy, Uchiha Shisui, staring at him. It felt rather weird and almost disgusting.

"Why's he looking like that at me?" thought Itachi, confused by his workmate's action. He just sighed and shifted his beautiful eyes somewhere else. He's just not in the mood to listen to what was going on. The bored Uchiha waited several minutes until the meeting was finally over.

Itachi rose from his seat and immediately went out the meeting room; running away from the boss, he didn't want to be lectured. Itachi sighed as he entered his office room and sat down behind his desk, looking down at all the piled up work. He closed his eyes and wished this day would pass as quick as possible. He leaned back in his chair and yawned, trying his best to gather himself up and do his work. The fellow wasn't the type of person with such laid-back attitude at all; it's just that he wasn't feeling quite alright today.

Few minutes later after Itachi decided to get to work, Shisui entered the room. The three workmates including Itachi lifted their heads and stared at the fourth fellow who shared this office room with them. Shisui was staring back only at Itachi, but soon one guy engaged Shisui in a request about work. Itachi raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck is his deal!"Said Itachi to himself, he didn't quite like what Shisui was doing. He took a pen in his hand and tried to do some work. It was rather boring; he had to no choice but to do it.

Itachi spent few hours finishing the piled up work, until it was lunch break. He was getting hungry; he hadn't enough time to eat anything in the morning. He got up and was heading to get something, but he got immediately hard at a randomly but very naughty thought that crossed his mind.

"Ugh, not..now…AH!". He had no choice but to either sit back down or relieve himself, it was not quite an idea to fap at the workplace's washrooms, but….

It was extremely uncomfortable for him; his length was already sticking out too much. Itachi rose and headed to the washroom. To his surprise, the exact being he didn't want to see, was there. Shisui looked very delighted to see Itachi entering the washroom; they stood in the room _alone_. It was the most awkward situation for Itachi, probably. He was very needy, and that bastard gave him chills by staring eagerly at his hardness. The troubled fellow turned bright red, and glared at the other Uchiha across the room.

"Excuse me." Itachi cleared his throat, keeping the sharp glare and turning to go inside a toilet slot. His eyes widen as a hand firmly grabs his forearm, and it immediately turns him and pins him to the wall, facing it.

"Well excuse me, too" said Shisui, grabbing the hardened fellow's wrist and his other hand resting on Itachi's hip. "I would like to help. Make no fuss about it, and let's end it quick" Shisui had already taken control of itachi's body, holding his ass between his legs, and firmly pinning his wrist. Itachi struggled around so much and did not allow shisui to do anything, it wasn't his business.

Itachi was already stressed from what was he going through, and now he had to fight this annoying Uchiha off him. Shisui and him used to be close friends in the past, but when shisui confessed to him, itachi quitted being his friend, and ever since, shisui was trying to get itachi to like him.

Shisui continued to try infiltrating itachi's pants, but the irritated and disgusted itachi finally over powered him and gave him a slap on his cheek, one that was powerful enough that its sound echoed off the walls. Shisui was very surprised, and was both emotionally and physically hurt. Itachi, without looking back at him or feeling bad about it, just left the place and went back to his office room with a heavy sigh. The other two workmates weren't there; and that was good, he didn't want them to see him like that.

Itachi, instead of relieving himself, got even more hard thanks to that Uchiha who was harassing him. The troubled fellow _wanted_ to relieve himself in any way possible; he looked at one of the other two's desks and found a note that said:

"Dear Itachi-san,

Norio-san and I have left on business; our work is done so please hand it over if boss asks for submission.

Thank you!

Uchiha Kaname"

Itachi sighed in relief, thinking it's a good chance to do whatever he wanted to. Shisui was heartbroken and is probably not going back to the office room at the moment; Itachi assumed, while loosening his belt behind his desk. Itachi was starting to get hurt, he _had_ to go.

His cheeks turning a bright share of red, as soft muttered cries escaped his throat. The hard fellow had his head hung, looking down at his own length with ashamed eyes that carried a lot of love for the Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi's heart raced as he proceeded, he was quite alert, and of course he didn't want to be caught doing this. The sexy fellow grabbed his prick and started rubbing gently; however it was getting extremely painful. Itachi then moved his hand swiftly, and he had to bear with it. Soon enough, he gave a relieved sigh, as he'd released out all of it. Taking few seconds to pant, after that he had to clean up the mess he'd created. Itachi was now ready to go get something to eat, except that the lunch break was already over.

**_••xxx••_**

**_Hope you enjoyed ! R&R please :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2 ! **_

_**Just to remind you, I don't own the series or characters :3**_

_**~ Mutual lust ~**_

Chapter 2

Stretching his arms, sasuke gave a loud yawn. It was rather boring, nothing was taught at class today. The teachers lately had been busy with school activities, something which sasuke couldn't care less about. Even though he's a prodigy and an excellent student, sasuke was not interested in anything at school other than polishing his skills and strength.

The black eyes that belonged to the young Uchiha loved to watch the clear blue sky. The fellow student was stalked by all the young girls in the village, it was really annoying. He could hear his name wherever he went, he was followed everywhere by the desperate fangirls. He preferred to spend his time alone; the only person he thought and cared about was his lovely older brother, Itachi.

Even an 8th-grader like him, had _fantasies_. Totally unlike his dull yet cool appearance and reserved personality, sasuke was a person filled with love. The young proud Uchiha, who was very well-known by everyone, has the hots for his brother. This was something never to be revealed to any living being, not even to the concerned person; itachi. Sasuke made up his mind about it long time ago, that he will keep this to himself and never reveal it to his crush. He was not a difficult person; he just simply didn't like to express and show his feelings to anyone.

Anyway, it was ok to express his desperate love, in his _own _ways. It was very obvious that sasuke was always thinking about something, but it was unknown about what or _who_. Everytime there was a chaotic fight between the fangirls, who totally misunderstood that sasuke, might be thinking about a certain girl or so. The perfect teen didn't bother at all, he was only concerned about his own benefits, qualities, well-being, especially, about his _fantasies_.

"Hmph, well that's boring..." commented the genius after the teacher had announced about the school festival which will be held in the next day. He was not going; he decided. It was a perfect chance to sit at home and spend the time _thinking_; he smirked. The boy never missed on slight openings and chances to enjoy himself, _alone_.

Like every usual day, the young sasuke sat in the classes, and ignored the several eager eyes that stared at him. Jealousy, rivalry, love, hatred; the stares given to him were filled with different feelings. He'd sighed and acted normal and dull; but this only amplified the intenseness of the feelings of others around him. Anyway, he didn't care.

The proud teen walked out of the class as soon as the bell rang and it was home time. The black eyes shifted to look at the sky the immediate moment the roof was no longer above them. But it was rather sunny; it caused those dull eyes to avert and lower. Although this Uchiha was in a hurry to get home, he took his usual slow, cool pace. The arrogant brat roamed his sight around as he walked.

"…Huh..? onii-san, what are you doing here..?" questioned the young Uchiha, surprised by his brother who was standing outside the school gate, leaning on his fancy shiny black car.

"What else could I be doing, otouto?" said the deep-voiced feminine man, followed by a soft giggle. "I thought you'd fancy riding home back with me, sure if you don't mind..?" smiled itachi.

"Umm, okay sure.." gulped the nervous fellow, whose words softly choked at his throat as he spoke. His breath was heavy, his chest felt tight. Probably anyone would feel this when they are surprised by their loved one – the one who's been thought about in a _naughty _way. Chills ran up and down along sasuke's spine as his older brother stared at him, waiting for him to get in the car.

Itachi, also, was nervous too. He had decided on _something_, but it was not shown on him at all – the man knew how to play it cool and calm. The beautiful eyes followed its _prey_ as they blinked a few. The older Uchiha had not taken his eyes off his younger brother, as if he was going to escape.

Thrilled by his hot brother's stare – by the thoughts about him, sasuke felt his cold sweat tickling his back. The teen realised it was not the time for this; he had to gather his act, otherwise his brother will get suspicious. He took a breath and got into the car, trying to avoid eye contact with the beautiful being that made him hot. The young Uchiha, in an attempt to break this awkward moment, tried to start a random chat.

"Uhm..o-onii-san, you have something important tomorrow? Like, work or something?..." asked the young teen, trying to hide his shaky voice.

"No. Why you ask, otouto? Is there something you need?" said itachi, while his eyes focused on the road as he drove safely. He'd mentally smirked, thinking of all the good stuff could be done soon.

The teen hesitated as what to reply – actually, he wanted to ask him if they could spend some time together. The young Uchiha stuttered a little. "N-..no, I was just wondering, 'cause tomorrow a festival will be held at school, 'n' I'm not going…..s-so I was wo-…." A soft sigh interrupted sasuke's words; he felt himself starting to get hotter – to get slightly hard.

Itachi was no fool; he could feel a vulnerable aura around his brother – he was very glad, sasuke's nervousness was a hint that maybe he has feelings for itachi.

The older uchiha only gave a soft chuckle and smiled, his spirits were cheered even more on; he bit his lower lip as he imagined his brother under him. Itachi had taken a different route than that leading to their house; he was heading outside the village.

"Uhh..? Where are we going? Onii-san, this isn't the way home.." asked the young teen, noticing lots of trees and shrubs on either sides of the road. Sasuke had no idea what were his brother's intentions.

"I know. But I think you'd love what am going to do next, otouto." Grinned itachi as he said so, moving slightly in his seat. Almost there, little bit further away from the village – itachi wants to make love to his younger brother whom he lusted for years. Sasuke was going crazy; he was very nervous now – what did his brother mean..?!. The teen tried his best to keep calm and take it easy; but the bulge between his legs started to point out and throb softly.

Soon enough, itachi's soft smile had withdrawn from his face; as he parked the car near the road and switched the engine off. He turned to face sasuke; and looked in his eyes with nodded head.

"So, let's be honest with each other, otouto. You don't need to be very nervous or shy around me. I would like to know what you feel about me. Go head, I know you've got something to say, so don't go around in too many circles." Said the older brother straightforwardly; he thought there's no point in taking too long to get sasuke to confess.

The Uchiha teen gulped; he knew that nothing will be changed even if he lied or tried to escape from the matter. Taking a deep breath and gathering enough courage; sasuke agreed to himself that he should just say it – after all, this is what he wished for.

"U-..mhm.." nodded the shy boy, averting his eyes to the side and blushing slightly. "Y-you're exactly right, onii-san..even I don't like going roundabout it. I….uh..I-I.." the teen pursed his soft lips; he needed some more guts to say it.

"….You love me, right?" said itachi, with a cheeky smile across his pretty face.

"Y-y..yeah…" Sasuke furrowed his brows slightly as he replied. Then he looked back at this brother and nodded his head.

The older Uchiha closed his lovely eyes and smiled, reaching out his hand and gently holding his brother's round chin between his thumb and index. Itachi opened his eyes as he moved himself and sasuke's chin toward each other. The nervous sasuke was filled with mixed up emotions; he just moved obediently and mentally prepared himself for the kiss.

Tilting his head slightly to one side; itachi placed a soft kiss on the other's charming lips. The love flowed in their hearts, they were really in love. Sasuke's face turned red; he'd never thought a day would come where this would happen. The older wanted to go as gentle as possible with his brother; he didn't want to scare him off – he wanted this to be pure love, not forceful rape.

However, itachi carried on with the kiss, with a very slow and gentle pace. He teased his brother's lips and led him to kissing back; the older wanted to cheer on his brother and make him kiss back. Sasuke closed his eyes and gave back a sweet soft kiss. The older Uchiha loved it, but he wanted more – he picked up the pace and let go of sasuke's chin; instead, he placed one hand on his cheek, and pressed their lips onto each other's in every kiss.

The new lovers continued to trade their kisses passionately.

**_••xxx••_**

**_Hope y'all satisfied, kya-ha~! R&R please :3_**


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

**_Here ya go, dear viewers. Remember I don't own stuff :3_**

**_~ Mutual Lust ~_**

Chapter 3

Part I

Holding the fragile being, working passionately with his tongue; at last, Itachi pulls away from the young Uchiha's ripe lips. Taking breath and gazing into each other's similar eyes; one among many things that connected those two uchihas currently was a lock of mixed up saliva that shared their pure brotherly love.

They both were nervous and timid at first, but they were getting used to this; maybe their thoughts about each other before this happened had helped them to overcome their doubts and worries. After panting for few moments; they decided to save their energy for what was going to happen soon.

The two sat in the car's front seats, turning themselves to each other's side and leaning slightly forward. The uchihas looked at each other, feeling each other's throbbing hearts – and members. The young teen was still shy; he was trying to avert his eyes and not let his dark eyes meet with those gorgeous ones of his older brother. Itachi found this really cute, he loved the shade of red that graced the younger's pale cheeks.

However, this moment didn't last too long; the adult loved to play. He thought he should start preparing sasuke mentally and emotionally for their next move. The older Uchiha moved his face closer to the other's soft face. He breathed softly upon the cold skin so the teen could feel his warmth, then he started teasing him by moving each other's faces gently against their skin. Itachi moved his head down a little and put out his tongue to taste his brother's neck; he had done it quite erotically. The young boy had flinched and gave a short cry as he felt the other's mouth on his weakness spot. He couldn't help the vague yet super erotic moans that escaped from his throat; as the chills ran up and down his spine – and as his increasing-in-size bulge was warning him severally that it was already at its limits.

Itachi had figured this out as he noticed his brother's hand sneak down with an intent to rub the hardness that stood up proudly; he realised they should get themselves off right now before his little brother had to experience any pain.

"Alright, move back, otouto."

The teen didn't seem to understand what he meant.

"Go get in the back seat." Instructed the older Uchiha with his deep yet lovely voice.

**_••xxx••_**

**_Smut ahead :3 R&R !_**


	4. Chapter 3 Part II

**_~ Mutual Lust ~_**

Chapter 3

Part II

The young boy bit his lower lip softly as he was thinking – he was hesitant and quite unsure if they should go all the way, or maybe it was better that he stops here. Anyway, he knew that his brother wouldn't just refrain from the matter; so he obediently moved to the back seat. He'd taken several short breathes and leaned back, moving his eyes from side to side, like a pure bride few minutes away from losing her virginity.

Few seconds later, the beautiful Uchiha had joined in with his brother at the back seat; he looked like he was just enjoying this but however he was also…_hot_. His plan was to make this as smooth, gentle and enjoyable as possible; but his priority was to make sure that sasuke was alright. It would be very sad if something went wrong – it would be a trouble for both of them if the teen was still too young or too stiff or tight for the older's perfect package; itachi was wondering about that as he took off his jacket and shirt, baring his upper body for his brother to admire.

Though it wasn't the first time the boy had seen his brother shirtless; his chest felt tight at the sight of all this smexiness just by exposing the upper body. The teen had bent his head back slightly and looked at those perfect muscles as his face turned bright red. Itachi had closed in and held the boy with one arm, as the other slowly made its way down and rested at the younger's erection.

"Here I go, please help yourself and refrain from moving too much, otouto."

The teen was now tensed and clinging to his brother; trying to keep calm and enjoy the pleasure that is to be given to him with the next move. Itachi was looking at the younger with his brilliant eyes; as he had helped himself into sinking his warm hand into his brother's pants, softly rubbing in circles on the hard erection.

Muttered and murmured soft moans tried to escape sasuke's mouth; however he'd stopped them and flinched slightly everytime he was being rubbed harder. The adult soon became bored with this so he crept the arm around his brother inside his shirt from the backside and he infiltrated the teen's boxers to grab the throbbing length.

A shaky cry was immediately voiced by the young boy; which made the aroused adult even more hot. Itachi had realized he should relieve his brother soon and then it was gonna be his turn after that. The older Uchiha moved his both hands and tugged sasuke's pants with them; he pulled them off and watched the hard member stand up proudly. The adult now was very eager and up for a taste; however he'd just grabbed his brother's length and started stroking with a vague pace.

Moving his both hands and placing them around his brother's back; sasuke was caused to arch his back due his brother's action. The teen could no longer hold back his cries of pleasure, so he felt free to release them and seduce his brother by the way he moved his chest as he breathed deeply.

"..O-..ugh..o-onii-s-san" said sasuke as he stuttered "I-I think..u-um..I'm gonna c-come soon..!"

Itachi was growing impatient to take the teen in his mouth; however he smirked and continued to pump and stroke the length in his hand. Soon enough, the young Uchiha had moaned quite erotically as he'd finally shoot seed and released all of it. The adult waited no more; he immediately moved his head towards the young yet average sized penis and licked it up with his tongue.

This was his first time being taken in; but not the first time for sasuke seeing this in his thoughts. However he continued to moan and shake, yet he was very pleased by it. The teen's hand held firmly onto the older's back; as the older was taking his time using his expert tongue to deliver as much enjoyment to both of them as he could. Itachi had played in different patterns for a little while and then he had started giving his brother a nice blowjob.

Sasuke took one hand and grabbed onto itachi's hair, as he spread out his legs and moved his hips back and forth slowly and thrusted at the older's throat. The adult had taken a liking to the horrible salty taste of the semen from the younger's tip that moved inside his mouth.

The older Uchiha had been holding back for too long now; it was getting disturbing and painful for him to avoid releasing before his brother had to touch him. Itachi thought it was about time his turn came to be relieved; he'd pulled out from the teen's prick.

**_••xxx••_**

**_Tsk tsk ! Pervy stuff x3_**

**_R&R pleease ~!_**


	5. Chapter 3 Part III

**_~ Mutual Lust ~_**

Chapter 3

Part III

Itachi looked at his younger brother as he rose up slowly; licking the white liquid off his lips. The teen looked back at him with lowered eyes and his shoulders shuddered as he breathed heavily and vaguely. He started to stutter as he tried to say something, but he was interrupted by the words from the other.

"Otouto…how about we swap now? It's almost out." The older Uchiha said with a soft timid tone, pointing that he was at his limits and he wanted to be touched right now.

Sasuke stared at the adult with dark red cheeks – finally, he could get to do this; however, he was rather too shy to act immediately or respond in any way. But, the older did not wait; he tugged his belt and unfastened it, accidentally brushing his fast hands up his thudding hardness; resulting in a painful yet soft gasp.

The young teen eagerly watched his brother seductively sliding his jeans down his lower body; his dark eyes were excited to see the big deal. Itachi took few deep breaths as he felt the coolness of the air against his naked flesh; keeping his eyes on the teen's face that showed a very shocked reaction due to seeing the huge-sized hard dick of an adult – it seemed almost too heavy that it could not stand exactly straight.

The young Uchiha's big black eyes stared at the erected manhood in front of them; as the teen's small hand gently touched it and slender fingers twirled on the sides of it; causing itachi to shudder and pant softly. The younger felt the other's extreme need to go; however, he was unsure how to go about it – or maybe he was just thrilled by doing it to the great Uchiha Itachi.

Small fingers rubbed slowly on and around the dry prick that soon became wet and slimy; as the adult arched his back and thrusted his chest up and cried out with shame and love – itachi's weakest point was to come; for some reason it was very difficult and painful for him. Those few screams made the teen think that he did something wrong; and therefore he withdrew his hand away and stared at his brother with panicked expression.

Soon enough after the pain had faded away, Itachi ordered his brother to go on. The teen then resumed nuzzling his fingers against his brother's wet penis, and then he moved down to play it with his tongue. The adult rested one of his hands on the younger's head; spreading his legs wide enough and enjoying the pleasure to the fullest.

This was the teen's first time; however, he was good at it – he'd imagined this so many times before and finally he was actually doing it. He pulled out to take his breath then he placed several kisses on the sides; as white semen rolled down his round chin. Itachi then interrupted his brother who was in the middle of doing his work, pulled him up and pecked his wet lips.

The older Uchiha wanted to desperately smooch the teen before they move on to the last part of their sex. The two sat there for several minutes kissing each other and rolling their tongues around each other's; engaging in a passionate fight over dominance that was not won by either of them – they proceeded with equal love and affection.

However soon enough, their jaws were getting tired; therefore they pulled out and itachi's hand immediately ran down along the teen's back side of his body; aiming for his opening. The adult then did not hesitate to insert his middle finger inside, after he'd moved his fingers around that area. The other hand was placed on sasuke's shoulder, who was trying his best to stay still and focus more on making his tone erotic as he moaned in pleasure.

Itachi moved his finger inside and waited until the teen had came again – he was not carrying any lubricant therefore he had to manually prepare his brother to be entered. He wet his fingers and then started pushing them inside slowly and gently, until he finally received a word from sasuke that he was ready. However; itachi was extra careful – he made sure to avoid friction or too harsh movements.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and waited for his brother to go inside. The adult moved himself to a comfortable position then placed both of his hands on the younger's soft ass as he pushed his hips forward and began to enter his inside carefully. The teen let out a scream that bent into a deep moan the deeper the adult's dick reached inside. Few seconds later, this moan changed into even louder cries of pure love and pleasure of guilt as Itachi eventually shoved up his prick deep inside and started to thrust and pull out halfway then thrust again and so on.

Their bodies moved together rhythmically as their chests pushed against each other, providing maximum body contact for them to enjoy. Itachi now aimed for the sweet spot; thrusting even stronger and deeper; until the teen held back his voice no more and screamed out shamelessly. A little while later after continuous movement; the adult's prick had hardened again – but he couldn't hold back so he immediately shot his cum inside the teen. Younger Uchiha felt himself too hot that it was almost like the liquid was melting inside him; he absolutely loved the feelings so much that he didn't realize how painful it was.

Itachi eventually withdrew out of his brother; panting heavily and bearing the pain and exhaustion from the desperate love making. The younger leaned back and stared at the other with lowered eyes as he searched for his clothes and pulled them over his naked flesh.

The two rested for couple of minutes; recovering their energy to move on. However, their attraction pulled them together and made them kiss – this time, make out slowly and softly, almost too lazily.

_**••xxx••**_

_**End of smut session: 1 xD**_

_**Dont worry, loves ! This story is pretty long, and full of sex x3**_

_**R&R !**_


	6. Chapter 4 Part I

**_Hello! Ok I'm really sorry for not mentioning earlier, but you can find the characters a bit OOC. I'm sure you already realized that but yeah x3_**

**_~ Mutual Lust ~_**

Chapter 4

Part I

Snapping out of the romantic atmosphere; Sasuke realised just how awkward is it to be in a normal situation with his brother, who was inside him few minutes ago. He could not even look at him – just how embarrassing that felt. The black eyes loved to look at that person; however, they just averted shyly and blinked softly as mild redness flushed the teen's pale, slightly-chubby cheeks.

The adult's head slightly turned to face the other; as the usual, warm and lovely smile crept across that pretty face. Itachi approached his brother casually; shooting the breeze by starting a random chat.

"…So, you don't mind right, otouto?" questioned the older after he rumbled a bit about how nice it would be if they get to spend the day out after going through a stressful morning full of troublesome events.

-FEW HOURS AGO-

Itachi was in the middle of going through big piles of files and documents when his boss suddenly entered the office room. For several long minutes, the boss was lecturing the employee, who rolled his eyes and tried to keep calm. But when Itachi felt kinda like he was being insulted and the boss was going too far; he tried to speak up for himself – but he was interrupted by the rude boss who babbled on for the next minutes until he realised how pissed off the Uchiha Itachi was getting, what an awful mistake he'd done. The boss suddenly started changing the topic and indirectly tried to apologize to the employee, whose crimson eyes glinted with intense rage. The angered Itachi ignored; gathering stacks of sheets and handing it over to the boss and then asked him nicely to get the fuck out.

Just when he thought he got rid of that bastard; another one came. Itachi literally facepalmed, not able to contain his stress; he got up and got ready to leave, before Shisui could say anything. However, the desperate heartbroken Shisui still followed the irritated fellow, calling out to him and pleading him for a chance to explain. Itachi eventually turned to face him, and yelled at him, trying to make it clear that he has no intention of being together with him at all.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"..Y-yea, okay" Said the teen as he glanced at his brother, who was smiling gracefully. His heart was dancing in happiness; he just loved his brother – this was the perfect chance to enjoy their newly formed relationship.

Too cute. Itachi really loved the way his younger brother behaved – it caused him to smile the whole time as he drove through the deep forest. The road was purely green, the clear sky was beautiful blue, and the warm rays of sun were nice and bright. The teen held up his hand to his mouth and brought his arms together close up to his chest as he grinned slightly and watched the scenery as they drove.

Followed by his younger brother who got off the car quickly; Itachi stood next to his car as he put on his dark sunglasses and looked around – the smile still not leaving his beautiful face. He shifted his sight at the teen whose eyes were so happy to watch the sky – somehow they were too attracted to the sky; they love it.

The gentle wind playfully blew the Uchiha brothers' hair as they walked towards the cornice. The weather was simply awesome, neither too hot or too cold; it was times like this best to go out.

_**••xxx•• **_

_**Ok, I deeply apologize for those who don't like Itachi x Shisui, I just had to write something to piss off our sexeh fellow ^^`**_

_**R&R !**_


	7. Author Note: Ending

_**Hello there, viewers! I'm so so sooo very sorry for never updating. But dears, this is my very first fic ever. So, you can guess what happened, right ? Yeah, actually I /totally/ lost all motivation to write a single word in this story. Why because, I only wrote this story as a request from my old pal (who isn't my friend anymore), and I've come to know much more about other ships and pairs. So now that I'm totally into MadaIta and NaruSasu, you can't expect me to write about ItaSasu making love. Ew. **_

_**So, I guess that's it. Please. Forgive. Me. I know how much of inconvenience this would cause to you, my follow viewers who have been waiting patiently for an update.**_

_**• • • That said, I decided to not delete the story. At least the whole smut scene can be a major delight for mega ItaSasu fans ^^**_

_**Goodbyee~! Ah, feel free to check out my other stories ^ o ^!**_


End file.
